


At The Start of Something New (And I Already Have A Good Feeling About It)

by ShineyT



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Analogical (mentioned), Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotp, Friendship, I love these nerds, M/M, Male Friendship, Neighbors, Neighbors to Friends, One Shot, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Princicality (mentioned), Royality (mentioned), Scientist!Logan, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Teacher!Patton, do i tag the spider?, friendship fluff, it's short and sweet, it's such a pure brotp, just like Patton, notice how i slip analogical into everything, picket fenced house, platonic moxiety - Freeform, virgil and patton become buddies, why isn't that a more-used tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyT/pseuds/ShineyT
Summary: There's a spider in the kitchen and Patton is terrified.Luckily his neighbor is happy to help.





	At The Start of Something New (And I Already Have A Good Feeling About It)

Patton was a Nice Guy. He knew this because dogs on the street came up and licked his hand, the kids he taught at school were good in his class and whenever his husband Roman was having a bad day, Patton was able to cheer him up. (Roman did the same for him. It was sweet and sappy and everything Patton could have ever hoped for.)

The point was Patton was nice. He did not deserve to be confronted by a massive spider in the corner of his precious kitchen.

Patton went through his options. He could a) break down crying until someone called the cops out of concern, b) wait for Roman, but Roman was still at work and wouldn't be home for hours or c) do the calm, rational, grown-up thing and take the spider outside himself.

Patton could feel the tears welling up already.

A flash of movement caught him from the corner of his eye. Flinching, (it could've been another spider!) he turned round. It was his neighbors-to-the-right, the... actually he had never talked to them before, but what the hey, they were probably nice. He could see the... grumpier-looking one through his living room windows heading towards the house-to-the-right.

"Hi!" Patton called, slightly out of breath due to runningto his front door to catch them before they went inside.

The neighbor-to-the-right hunched their shoulders a bit and said, "hi?"

"I'm Patton, he/him pronouns."

"Virgil, he/him pronouns?"

"Hi, Virgil! So I know I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before, but you smiled at me last week, so I'm assuming you're a nice person. Tell me, are you afraid of spiders?"

Virgil blinked a bit and said, "uh, no?"

Patton was too relieved to notice that it was slightly out of the ordinary for someone to have this conversation. Virgil was too overwhelmed to point this out himself.

"Great!" exclaimed Patton, a grin breaking out across his face. Something about it relaxed Virgil - like a sunset or a baby animal. "Because there's a spider in my kitchen and it's cree- _py._ "

Virgil blinked a couple times, then gave a tentative smile. "Uh, sure. I can help with that."

Virgil went inside to put down his shopping then came out and hopped over the little white picket fence surrounding Patton and Roman's front garden. Patton was talking a mile a minute, thanking him profusely. "-and I know they help the environment and all, so I don't want them  _killed_ , but it's just a bit much for me to have them in my precious kitchen, y'know?"

"You like cooking then?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, yes!" Patton beamed. "And you're definitely getting some of my pasta as a reward, trust me. And some cookies too! What's your favorite kind of cookie?"

"Um, I'm going to have to be boring and say chocolate chip, but you don't have to-."

"That's not boring, that's the mark of a  _sweet-_ heart!"

Virgil bit back a smile. "Was that a pun?" he asked, teasing.

"Why it certainly was," Patton beamed. Virgil gave him a soft smile in return, then asked for a piece of paper. They'd been standing at the kitchen doorway making conversation, and while Virgil was enjoying himself, he didn't want to give the spider a chance to hide itself away.

A piece of paper made its way into Virgil's hands. Just as he was about to slide it underneath the spider, he paused and took a good look at it. "Oh man, Logan's gonna flip."

"Logan?" asked Patton from his safe spot at the other side of the kitchen.

"My partner," Virgil elaborated. "He's a scientist." Virgil quickly snapped a picture with his phone to send to Logan then slid the paper underneath the spider and put a glass on top.

"It's this cool spider breed or species or whatever you call it that he's been looking for ever since we moved in. He won't shut up about it for days now." There was an adorable look in Virgil's eyes that made Patton want to take pictures of his own. "I'm gonna take this into our place, but..." and then Virgil took a deep breath. This terrified him more any spider ever could. "You wanna come over for a chat?"

Patton squealed a bit. "I'd love to!"

And thus began a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt here: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/298082069069558933/  
> If anyone knows the original source and could send me it, I would be most grateful :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day, my lovelies!! xx


End file.
